Love is in the air
by TheSexyTARDIS
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are in love, but are too scared to admit it. Please review! This is only my second fanfic. I also need suggestions for future fanfics


_Percy POV_

I had just come back from my latest quest, rescuing a young demigod from a cyclops. It was extremely hard and dangerous, considering the cyclops was 10 feet taller than me. We came rushing towards the camp barriers and made it through just in time. Breathing heavily, I walked the kid I rescued down to the big house, and left just in time to be knocked to the ground by an unknown force. "Percy!" angrily yelled a voice in my ear. I winced and flipped around to see my attacker. No surprise, it was Annabeth. She started raving on about how i was late and she thought i was hurt or dead, when i had been gone about two hours. It was so sweet to know she cared, but she was scaring me with all the yelling. "Annabeth, you do know I was gone for a little bit. I am perfectly fine. Can you please get off of me now?' I quietly asked. Blushing furiously, she got up and helped me up. "Sorry. The Ares cabin were saying rumors, and I kind of freaked out. Are you sure you're ok?" she said. I said yes and left for my cabin. I cleaned up and headed to the beach, my head filled with lovely thoughts of my Annabeth.

_Annabeth POV_

I'll admit, I was really worried about Percy. He comes back later every quest. If my love dies, I'll be heart broken. Percy doesn't know about what i feel towards him. I don't think he feels the same to me. I love him with every bone in my body. And I've been trying to get his attention. I am a bit annoying to him. Ive been talking to Silena, and she says if he likes me, he'll come when he's ready. I just hope he doesn't get hurt before my feelings are shown to him. I don't want him hurt at all.

_Percy POV_

Annabeth is always angry at me for some reason. She looks cute when she's angry, but I don't think she likes me. I love her as much as the sea, but she is mad at me so much. I want to tell her how I feel, but she might reject me, badly. I don't think I could stand be thrown out by her. Ive been talking to Beckendorf about how to tell her i like her, and he says i have to wait for her to come to me. I don't want her to be uncomfortable from my feelings. I don't want her hurt at all.

_Annabeth POV_

Right after my little conversation with Percy, I went to the beach, and the sky quickly turned dark. I was sitting by myself under the stars. I stared up at them, picking out the constellations and imagining the stories behind them. I heard soft footsteps behind me and turned around. I found myself staring at sea green eyes filled with hope. Percy sat down next to me. "Annabeth, do you want to know a secret?" he asked. I replied "Yes. do you want to know a secret, too?" he nodded. "Do you want to say our secrets at the same time?" I asked. Percy nodded again and said, "On three. Three, two, one!" then we both heard, "I love you." coming out of our mouths. I stared at him in shock.

_Percy POV_

She liked me too? Oh my gods this is perfect! She loves me! It was all I could do not to jump around in happiness. But I asked her, "When did you start?" She replied, "Lotus Casino. You were the only one to keep a straight head and get us to leave. As we fought off the guards, you looked so perfectly mad at someone hurting me. At that moment, I knew you were the only one for me. When did you start?" "Training. You looked so in control of what you were doing, it was sexy. Your hair looked messy and you were tired, but you looked like the most beautiful girl in the world." I said back. Since we were on that beach alone, I figured maybe it was time to make my move.

_Annabeth POV_

Percy suddenly got quiet. "Is everything ok?" i asked. he replied "Yeah, i was just thinking wether I should do this." and just like that, he was kissing me. I went still, but then I relaxed. I loved kissing percy, so I let him and I was enjoying it. I whispered in his mouth, "Percy, would you please take me as your girlfriend?" "Of course. there is nothing id rather do." was his reply. It was definitely the best day of my life. At the moment.


End file.
